1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler, especially to a nozzle adjustment member for a sprinkler that adjusts water distribution patterns from a plurality of parallel water jets into water jets with different angles therebetween by increasing of the angle between two adjacent water flows gradually.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Refer to prior arts such as EP 0970752 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,356, DE 19830861, and US 20080054103 A1, the adjustment apparatus in these patents adjusts nozzles mounted therein synchronously by a parallel displacement of the nozzle or displacement on two-sides in different directions. Thus the nozzles move at an angle synchronously so as to provide sprinkling patterns with different angles. However, the adjustment apparatus is not located by a fixed pivot and the operation is not smooth.
Thus there is a need to improve the nozzle adjustment apparatus for sprinklers available now so as to provide a novel design of the nozzle adjustment apparatus for sprinklers.